


On A Night Like This

by Littleanimenerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Lil' bit of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleanimenerd/pseuds/Littleanimenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The night was absolutely beautiful in the summer. On this particular night, the moon was full, the crickets chirped their toon, and the air was cool with a slight breeze. The trees, an earthy green and the grass with some late night dew resting on its blades, gently blew in said breeze."<br/>A short, sweet, Ereri drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever Ereri work so I really hope you enjoy it. This was randomly though up of when my friend said and I quote, " Talk Ereri to me" after she had started school and she needed something to cheer her up. So, this is the result of that! This work is unedited except by me so any mistakes made are mine.

The night was absolutely beautiful in the summer. On this particular night, the moon was full, the crickets chirped their toon, and the air was cool with a slight breeze. The trees, an earthy green and the grass with some late night dew resting on its blades, gently blew in said breeze.

The calming ripples of the well hidden lake were reflecting the full moon and the stars that were sparkling in the night sky, giving them an enchanting glow on its surface. Yes, that's the word for this night. Absolutely enchanting.

Two silhouettes, both of men, could be seen sitting on the grass before the lake. One of the men, named Levi, had his head resting on the shoulder of the other man, Eren, who had his head resting on Levi's who didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Their heads were turned forward, gazing at the lake being captivated by its mystical appearance. Both held a peaceful smile on their lips. They were merely enjoying one another's company and the scene before them, leaving behind any worries in the modern world.

They sat close to one another with their intertwined hands in between them. Each one giving a gentle squeeze to the other every few moments as if to prove that the other was real.

Eren was the first to move his head. He lifted it off of Levi's and gazed at him. Levi, finally broken from the lakes' spell by Eren's movements, raised his head as well and looked at Eren with a face a mixture of confusion and question. Wordlessly, Eren gently grabbed Levi by the chin and pressed their lips into a gentle kiss. Levi smiled ever so slightly and returned the kiss with just as much gentleness. It was a kiss full of love for the other that words could never explain.

Eren placed his hands on Levi's hips and Levi placed his into Eren's messy, chestnut colored hair. Neither pulled the other closer to themselves, just kept their hands gently resting on the other. They were in no rush.

Eren broke the kiss first and rested his forehead against Levi's, gazing into those beautiful steel, blue eyes that held so much emotion. Levi was doing the same, and was mesmerized by Eren's who reminded him of the ocean or a pair of gems. Those, seemingly impossible to have, turquoise eyes.

At the same time, they both allowed their eyes to close and allowed a content smile to rest on their lips while their foreheads still rested against the other. They interlocked their hands again and brought them in between their bodies. The glint of metal could be seen on each of their left ring fingers.

They stayed like that for the rest of that enchanting night. Enjoying the other's presence, scent, and existence with the moon and the stars as their only audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuup a sweet Ereri moment. How was it? Good, bad? Please let me know and again, I hoped you liked it.
> 
> I also have a tumblr so if you want to see what stuff I post/reblog you can find me at (I don't know how to hyperlink at the moment): lovelevi-humanitysstrongest.


End file.
